Judy's Wilde Side
by Beamer313
Summary: After almost two years of dating, Judy and Nick finally get married. Their new lives are amazing and when they return to Zootopia they are considered the saviors of the city. Now that they're finally married, they also have some big plans.
1. Wedding Day

**Hello! So this is my first Fanfic. Yikes! I'm a good writer though and I hope that you guys can enjoy.**

 ***Expect explicit language and smut***

Judy Hopps jumped with excitement for the day ahead. She felt giddy like a school girl who was going on a date. Except this date was one she would remember forever. Today was the day that she and Nicholas Wilde were getting married.

From the day that they had met in that ice cream store Judy had felt something. At first she ignored the feeling but as she and Nick began solving the Nighthowlers case together, the feeling grew stronger and stronger. Desire danced deviously and devilishly in dear Judy's mind. As she slowly began to realize what she was feeling she pushed the feeling down. A bunny couldn't love a fox after all! Soon after that had solved the case, Nick joined the academy and began training to become Judy's partner. Nick passed the academy and became the first fox officer that the ZPD had ever had. The more they worked together the more Judy felt the feeling until one day almost a year later she confessed to Nick how she felt.

"Nick I love you," she had said one day during their patrol. Nick joked and said that he loved her too until he looked her in the eye. She repeated what she said and this time Nick understood that she wasn't lying. Imeadiatley the fox spilled his heart out to her as well. After that day the two had become a couple and had been dating for two years before Nick proposed one night in Tundra Town after an amazing dinner.

The flashbacks subsided as Judy was helped into her gorgeous white dress. A white veil hung over her face and a beautiful bouquet of flowers rested in her palm. After she had finished dressing she prepared to walk the aisle. Her father stood at her side. When he had first learned that she was dating Nick it had not gone very well. Her father did not trust foxes and she knew he wouldn't like the idea of her and Nick being a couple. Slowly though Stew accepted the two being together and Nick was able to gain his blessing to marry Judy.

Music filled the chapel as the tune hit her ears. Her father opened the doors and the two began their walk down the aisle. Everyone they had invited sat in attendance. Chief Bogo and Clawhauser sat together in one of the pews surrounded by other officers. Her hundreds of siblings and her mother filled rest of the pews. Finally Judy gazed up at the altar.

Judy's mouth dropped open as she saw Nick standing in his cleanly pressed suit. A rose was pinned to the suit and a red handkerchief stuck from the breast pocket. His green eyes sparkled as he eyed his soon to be wife. His best man, Finnick, stood behind him patting him like he was telling him good job.

Judy let go of her father and faced Nick on the altar. They gave each other a glance telling each other to calm down. The priest began the ceremony by talking about bringing the two mammals together in holy matrimony, quickly they came to the vows. Judy talked about how they had met and how she wanted to stay with Nick for the rest of her life. Nick's vow though was much deeper. He told of how his soul felt that they were destined for each other and how his life would not be complete without her. When he finished the priest said the words that Judy had been waiting to hear since the day Nick had proposed.

"You may now kiss the bride," she was now officially Judy Wilde.

 **Well that was a lot for a first chapter;) I promise that the next chapter will come soon depending on if any people follow this story. Please leave reviews! I would love to hear everyone's feedback and hopefully get some great suggestions! Oh and don't worry, smut will be coming ;)**

 **~Beamer313**


	2. After the Wedding

**Wow!! I got great feedback from you guys and I'm planning to update every two-three days but knowing how school is that might screw with my schedule. Thank you for the support for just one chapter! Please keep giving me recommendations! Alright, I'll shut up. Enjoy!**

The reception came immediately after the wedding had finished and Judy could not contain her excitement during the entire party. Nick was forced to talk to almost all two hundred and seventy five brothers and sisters, which cut him off from his new wife making him a little irritated. The night went by quickly and when they went home it was finally just the bride and groom alone. They began talking for a while about how amazing the day had gone when Nick's tone suddenly changed.

"So Mrs. Wilde... How does it feel to be married to a sly fox?" Nick asked lustfully while stroking his wife's ear which elicited a small moan. Judy pulled him closer as she thought of a response.

"It's quite amazing. My husband is so handsome and he is a phenomenal cop." Judy pulled Nick in for a kiss and reveled in the spark caused by their lips meeting. Nick's tongue slowly snuck in between Judy's lips which she gleefully accepted. Judy immediately took control of her prey husband pushing him down onto the mattress. Judy slipped off her night shirt revealing her sizeable breasts. Nick sat underneath Judy and ran his thumb over her taut nipple causing her to shiver with pleasure. Both Nick and Judy had been waiting for this night.

Nick's pants and underwear were quickly thrown to the floor along with the rest of Judy's clothing. A clear fluid leaked from Judy's pink folds as she began leaving love bites on Nick's neck. Nick's cock pressed between the newly-weds as Judy continued to tease Nick.

"Carrots you are evil when it comes to teasing me," he said smiling slyly. Nick quickly flipped Judy below him, putting him on top of her. There was a scent in the air that Nick could not ignore. He looked to Judy to see if she was ready. She nodded slightly as Nick pressed the tip of his cock against her folds.

"Ahhh Nick!" Judy moaned as Nick slowly thrust inside of Judy's small pussy. Nick's large cock stretched her walls as he continued to thrust causing small moans and screams to escape Judy's lips. Nick pulled almost all the way out and slammed back into Judy again causing her to scream out as a flash went through her body. Fluids quickly released onto Nick's cock and onto the bed.

"F-uu-ckkk Nick," Judy moaned. Nick smiled again and moaned. "I lo-ove you Car-rots." Nick said between moans as a feeling began to fill up inside him. He knew he was going to cum soon. "I l-ove yo-ou too Ni-ick" Judy said letting out a small moan and scream. Nick placed his teeth on Judy's shoulder biting down lightly as he got closer.

"Ooo-ohh fuck Nic-ck" Judy moaned. "Ah fuck I'm going to cum Judy!" Nick exclaimed. Nick's thrusts became faster and more forceful as he reached his orgasm. The fluids erupted from his penis as another flash rippled through Judy's body . There moans mingled as the two finished together. Nick pulled out and planted kisses all over his rabbit bride. The newly-weds slipped under the covers and cuddled before falling asleep .

As the sun slivered out above the horizon a smell hit Nick's nostrils. The smell of pancakes and syrup floated through the small home forcing Nick to stand and wander his way into the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen his new wife's naked form called to him. Nick slid up behind Judy and lightly bit her neck causing her to giggle. "Good morning you sly fox." Judy said looking back and giving him a kiss. Nick inhaled the smell that pressured against his nostrils while grabbing Judy's ass. She smacked his hand away as she handed him a plate with blueberry pancakes and a cup of milk.

"You know me too well Carrots!" Nick exclaimed. Judy finished making her meal and sat at the table with her husband talking about the night before and reveling in the lust they had given to each other. The two finished their breakfast and set their dishes aside. The two ran back into their room and quickly snuck their way into the corners again as they had fun plans for the rest of the day.

 **YAY!!!! SMUT!!! It makes me so happy. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are enjoying the story so far. I'll try to keep updated constant and I have no intentions of stopping anytime soon! Please leave a review and suggestions because I enjoy hearing from you guys.**

 **~Beamer313**


	3. A Little Pleasure Before Work

**Thank you guys for following this story so far and for the already wonderful support. I've got plans for the future and some of the upcoming chapters will lack smut. Sorry if that's what your mainly here for but I can't just do complete smut. Then it's not a story anymore and won't be as good. So let's HOP into this chapter and get WILDE.**

Judy and Nick walked into work early the day after their honeymoon had come to an end. The two had honeymooned in Bunny Burrow so Nick had even more time to meet siblings and talk with his new father and mother in law. Of course the couple had stayed in a hotel that was about a five mile drive out from the Hopps' farm. When the two had the blessing of being alone they would do whatever pleases them.

Although the honeymoon was over it was nice to be back at work for Judy and Nick. The couple kissed before going to their locker rooms and preparing for the day. Judy quickly undressed and stepped into the warm water of the shower that they had made for her since the only other female officer was Francine the elephant. The water ran through her fur as she lathered soap into her fur. She began thinking of Nick and all the amazing things they had done on their honeymoon. Slowly she slid a finger into her pink folds.

"Evening Mrs. Wilde," Nick had said, the memory flowing back easily. Judy walked to him and pulled him into an intense kiss, their tongues wrestling for dominance. Nick gripped her ass and lifted her onto his hips as he carried over to the bed in their hotel room. Nick plopped her down and pulling clothing off. In a matter of seconds the two were naked and their eyes travelled across each other's bodies. Nick held up a finger signaling to give him a second as he looked into the bedside table drawer. Nick produced a silver pair of handcuffs. Judy's eyes sparked as she realized what Nick was implying. Judy raised her hands above her bed as Nick cuffed her to the frame of the bed. Nick lightly bit Judy's neck sending a tingle down her spine and made fluid leak from her pussy. Nick continued to bite and lick until he found Judy's pink folds and lightly blew on the hood of her clit. She squirmed with pleasure as it rocketed through her body like a shock. Nick lapped at the juices coming from Judy's pussy eliciting a moan and caused her to rock her hips. The handcuffs pulled on her wrists as Nick continued to lap the juices from her pussy. Judy moaned and squealed every time Nick's coarse tongue touched the sensitive folds of her pussy and her clit. Judy felt electricity course through her as she reached orgasm. Nick licked the juices from his mouth as he positioned his cock at her entrance and rubbed the tip against her clit. Nick moaned as he slid into Judy causing his nerves to go haywire. Nick quickly found a rhythm as he continued to fuck his little prisoner.

"You've been very naughty. This is what naughty prisoners get," Nick as he thrust hard elliciting a small scream from Judy. She looked up at Nick with lust in her eyes.

"I'm sorry officer but I just love being a naughty prisoner. But maybe it's your turn to be chained up." Judy said lustfully. Nick began to thrust faster as he came closer and closer to his finish. The satisfaction of release sounded through the room coming from both Nick and Judy.

"Well Officer Wilde I think it's your turn to be in cuffs," Judy said giving him a sly look. Nick's eyes widened as he grabbed the key from the bedside table and uncuffed Judy. Abruptly Judy was on top of Nick and the cuffs were tightened around his wrists. Judy ran a finger down Nick's stomach until she was less than half and inch away. She blew lightly on the tip as she grabbed his cock and put it in her mouth. She took all nine inches into her mouth as Nick moaned loudly. Judy quickly released his dick with a pop sound coming from her mouth. She then lowered herself on top of him, guiding his cock into the folds of her pussy. Judy let out a small scream as the feeling of Nick's cock filled her once again. Nick began to thrust and Judy met those thrusts with her hips causing him to go deeper and deeper.

"Judy I'm going to cum!" Nick exclaimed as both him and Judy yelled out signaling their release. Judy released Nick from the cuffs, laying them down on the bedside table and the falling asleep in Nick's arms.

Judy screamed out as she orgasmed, the shower water running cold. She turned off the water and noticed she had five minutes until they were to meet with Chief Bogo for assignment. She quickly dried off as aftershocks from the orgasm rippled through her body. Once she was dry she slid on her undergarments and then into her uniform. She quickly put everything into her locker as she bolted out the door. She hurried to the briefing room saying hi to Clawhauser along the way. When she arrived Nick looked at her and chuckled.

"What? What's so funny Nick?" Judy asked her nose twitching slightly. Nick smiled at her slyly.

"Well I just happened to walk by the girls' locker room after my shower this morning and couldn't help but hear a certain someone moaning," Nick said raising his eyebrows. Judy's cheeks shined a vibrant red. "I'll meet you in the showers after work," Nick said lightly biting her neck before the Cape buffalo came to give them their assignments.

 **Well that took a bit longer to write but it's worth it. I want you guys to get quality writing instead of anything rushed. Of course leave a review and suggestions as I love hearing your support and ideas. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Beamer313**


	4. Judy's Surprise

**Well shit. Sorry everybody for the overdue update. Been hanging out with a bunch of people this weekend and haven't had a chance to work on a chapter. Like always thank you all for the feedback and suggestions. I got some great ideas from you guys and I hope to use them in future chapters .**

The day began to wind down at the ZPD as officers began to pack up and head home while other officers came in for the night shift. Judy waited for Francine to finish her buisness in the locker room before she slipped inside wand began slipping off her uniform. As she finished taking off her clothes she heard the locker room door creak open and felt a finalize paw grab her waist while his hard member pressed against her ass. Judy grabbed Nick by the hand and guided him to the showers as he finished slipping out of his uniform. Judy turned on the warm water and kissed the orange-red fox, her tongue traveling in between his lips and against his sharp teeth. Judy grinded on Nick's cock as juices began to drip from her pussy.

"Someone seems a little happy," Judy said gripping Nick's large dick. She slowly got down on both knees as she opened her mouth and closed her lips around his girth. She bobbed her head and sucked on the tip as Nick moaned with pleasure. As Nick came closer to cumming, he pulled Judy away from his cock and whipped her around pushing her back agains the wall. Slowly Nick's cock slid into Judy's pink folds causing her to scream out with pleasure.

"Someone's a little more sensitive than usual," Nick said as he began to increase his pace. Judy smiled and moaned loudly again as Nick thrust harder. Pleasure began to build up in Judy and Nick before they both got the flash of release. Nick lowered Judy and the two of them finished their shower.

"Sly fox," Judy said over her shoulder. Nick came from behind her lightly biting her neck.

"Sly bunny," Nick replied smugly. The two packed their things and snuck out of the locker room as to not be caught by any of the other officers. The couple made their way to the cruiser and headed back to their apartment for the night. Once they arrived back Judy slid something into the oven while Nick prepared for bed. After some time Judy called Nick into the kitchen.

"Nick come here I have a surprise for you," Judy exclaimed. As Nick sauntered into the kitchen he found his stunningly gorgeous wife standing naked with nothing but an apron on and holding a pie in her hands. The smell of Judy and the pie travelled together but he knew which one he liked better. As much as Nick wanted to please her again, he was very tired. He sat down at the table as Judy set down the pie on the table. As she bent over to set it down Nick slapped her ass and grabbed onto her tail. Judy moaned and grabbed Nick's cock.

"Uh uh uh. No more naughtiness at the table," Judy said as she released her grasp on Nick's member. She then turned back to the pie cutting out a slice and placing a slice in front of Nick. She had made his favorite kind of pie, blueberry.

"Thank you Carrots. I love you." Judy beamed at Nick, "I love you too you sly fox."

The morning rolled around quickly, Judy and Nick had been granted the day off due to an over staffing at the station. Nick slipped into his pants, green shirt, and blue tie get up while Judy put on a ZPD t-shirt and a pair of black yoga pants. The two had made a plan to head into downtown to get lunch.

"You look gorgeous today Mrs. Wilde," Nick said opening the car door for the rabbit. "You look quite dashing yourself slick Nick." Judy replied. Nick slapped Judy's ass lightly as she hopped into the vehicle. He shut the door and then climbed into the driver's seat. The couple drove into downtown talking the whole ride. They made their way to a small diner near Little Rodentia. The couple walked in and wer approached by a few people that recognized the duo and congratulated them on their recent marriage. The couple thanked the people as they sat and talked.

"It's been a month since our wedding did you realize that?" Nick asked excitedly. Judy nodded but she looked to be in pain. "Are you okay Carrots?" Nick asked concerned. "Yeah I'm fine I just need to go to the bathroom real quick." Judy ran into the bathroom and was gone for a good fifteen minutes before returning to the table. Concern crossed Nick's mins again and was apparently obvious to Judy.

"I'm fine Nick really. I guess I might as well tell you now since I don't want you to be concerned." Judy said grinning. Then Judy dropped the biggest bombshell ever. "Nicholas Wilde, you're going to be a father."

That night, the two called Judy's parents and told them the wonderful news. Judy's parents were ecstatic to hear they would be getting a grandchild. They all planned to meet in Bunnyburrow for a celebration but first they had to tell Chief Bogo. Since Judy was pregnant she could not be endangering the life of their unborn child. Chief Bogo allowed her payed medical leave and congratulated Nick and Judy.

"Wow Carrots, today has been one hell of a fucking roller coaster." Nick said hugging his wife. She returned the embrace and the two walked to their bed. "You'll be a great father Nick." Judy said promisingly.

"I love you Carrots." Nick said planting a kiss on her cheek. "I love you too Nick," Judy said as she began to drift to sleep.

 **Don't worry everyone! You'll still get smut! My question to you guys is do I continue from the current time or jump forward to the birth of the baby? You guys decide! Thank you for reading and of course leave your feedback and suggestions!**

 **~Beamer313**


	5. Birth of Their Child

**Hey everyone! I got great feedback from you guys and it was pretty even between current time and skipping ahead but I went with skipping ahead. I want quality story line for you guys and since I don't truly know how people think, act, or feel when they're pregnant I'll jump straight to their child being born. Also I'm terribly sorry for the delay. My laptop's battery fried so it wouldn't charge and I couldn't find anything to type with. Currently I'm typing on a 9 year old iPad. I hope you enjoy the story!**

The day had finally come for Judy and Nick. The day had started as usual as Judy and Nick sat for breakfast. They had woken up a little late as they had been up doing last minute touch up of the nursery which they had painted blue for the incoming son. Nick kissed Judy as he waited for the pancakes he had started making to finish. Judy looked rather uncomfortable when suddenly her eyes grew wide like a globe and stared at Nick.

"Carrots what's wrong?" Nick asked running to her side. She looked down at her stomach and immediately Nick knew what had happened. Nick scrambled for the keys to the car as he turned off the griddle and disposed of the half cooked pancakes. Nick then slowly helped Judy to her feet and led her to the cruiser. After helping her in, Nick hopped into the driver's seat and started his route to the hospital. Eventually the couple arrived and Judy grunted all the way to the birthing center. Nick checked his wife in and she was escorted to a room just down the hallway.

"Mr. Wilde would you like to watch?" The nurse asked as she prepared to help the doctor. Nick shook his head and the nurse shrugged. Nick walked out to the waiting area and grabbed a cup of coffee. He sat back into a chair and ran a paw through his fur. His eyelids hung heavy as the minutes slowly crawled to hours.

Nick awoke to find a tigress nurse calling his name. Nick stood and signaled the nurse telling her that he was Nicholas Wilde. The tigress was skeptical at first but allowed Nick to walk into the birthing center.

"Follow me Mr. Wilde, your wife is in this room," the tigress motioned to a door very close to the check in counter. He supposed that Judy had been moved since she was done giving labor. As Nick entered the room the tigress ventured back to the check in desk and Nick was confronted by the doctor taking care of Judy.

"Mr. Wilde I suppose?" The doctor asked. The doctor was an otter who was about the same height as Nick. A pair of glasses rested on his large nose as he judged Nick quietly.

"Yes that's me. How's Judy and the baby?" Nick asked anxiously. The doctor drew back the curtain revealing his wife and their newborn son sleeping together. Nick's eyes glimmered as he realized he was a father. He did a mental celebration as the doctor motioned him over to the hospital bed.

"He doen't have a name yet. Mrs. Wilde requested that you name the child together." The doctor said smiling. Nick looked at Judy who was fast asleep. To rouse her he planted a kiss on her forehead. Slowly Judy's eyes opened and she smiled at Nick.

"Nick, we're parents." Judy said happily. Nick smiled and laughed, " yeah we are. It's amazing I never thought I would ever be a father." Nick replied. Judy looked at him with a smal tear in her eye and sniffled. "You'll make a great dad Nick." Judy smiled and pulled Nick in for another kiss. When the two parted the doctor cleared his throat getting the attention of the new parents.

"Shall we pick a name for your son now?" The doctor said smiling. He held a clipboard with the birth certificate on it. Nick and Judy looked at each other and they spoke briefly of the names they had chosen. Finally they came to their favorite and told the doctor together, "his name will be Constantine Hopps Wilde," the couple said smiling at eachother. The doctor wrote down the name eagerly and stated, "Constantine Hopps Wilde, born the first of March 2017. Constantine weighed 6.5 pounds, 19.5 inches long, species is a Euorpean rabbit and red fox red fox cross, and is in outstanding health with no sign of disease or genetic deformities. Mr. And Mrs. Wilde you are free to take your baby home. Please meet me at the check in desk so we can get you the birth certificate and give you some supplies to get you all started." The doctor smiled and helped Judy into a wheelchair with Constantine in her arms. Nick pushed her out the door and get here's their things from the doctor at the desk. Nick and Judy found their way to the parking lot. Nick helped Judy into the cruiser and set up the car seat in the back with Constantine still asleep.

"Congratulations Mr. Wilde we are parents!" Judy exclaimed when Nick jumped into the driver seat. Nick smiled and kissed Judy lightly before driving towards their home.

When they arrived Constantine awoke and squealed in delight when the family got into the living room and he saw Nick for the first time. Nick picked up Constantine and hugged him close. The newborn was mostly red with spots of grey around his eyes, on his chest, and on the tip of his tail. His snout was lined with small sharp teeth which he bit Nick's finger with. Nick giggled and kissed the child on his forehead. Nick then sat Constantine down on the couch and he squealed. Nick grabbed his phone and opened his music. He scrolled through songs before finding the one he wanted. He clicked play and the Spanish guitar began playing. Judy giggled as Nick wrapped one hand around her waist and grabbed her hand with the other. The two began to dance as the words began flowing from the small speaker.

"Come and move that in my direction

So thankful for that, it's such a blessin', yeah

Turn every situation into Heaven, yeah

Oh, you are my sunrise on the darkest day

Got me feelin' some kind of way

Make me wanna savor every moment slowly, slowly

You fit me, tailor-made love, how you put it on

Got the only key, know how to turn it on

The way you nibble on my ear,

The only words I wanna hear

Baby, take it slow so we can last long

Oh, tú, tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal

Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan

Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso

Oh, yeah ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal

Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más

Esto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro

Despacito

Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito

Deja que te diga cosas al oído

Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Despacito

Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito

Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto

Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

Sube, sube, sube

Sube, sube

Quiero ver bailar tu pelo

Quiero ser tu ritmo

Que le enseñes a mi boca

Tus lugares favoritos

(Favorito, favorito, baby)

Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro

Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido

Si te pido un beso, ven, dámelo

Yo sé que estás pensándolo

Llevo tiempo intentándolo

Mami, esto es dando y dándolo

Sabes que tu corazón conmigo te hace bang-bang

Sabes que esa beba está buscando de mi bang-bang

Ven, prueba de mi boca para ver cómo te sabe

Quiero, quiero, quiero ver cuánto amor a ti te cabe

Yo no tengo prisa, yo me quiero dar el viaje

Empecemos lento, después salvaje

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Cuando tú me besas con esa destreza

Veo que eres malicia con delicadeza

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Y es que esa belleza es un rompecabezas

Pero pa' montarlo aquí tengo la pieza

¡Oye!

Despacito

Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito

Deja que te diga cosas al oído

Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo

Despacito

Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito

Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto

Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito

Sube, sube, sube

Sube, sube

Quiero ver bailar tu pelo

Quiero ser tu ritmo

Que le enseñes a mi boca

Tus lugares favoritos

(Favorito, favorito, baby)

Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro

Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido

Despacito

This is how we do it down in Puerto Rico

I just wanna hear you screaming, "¡Ay, Bendito!"

I can move forever cuando esté contigo

¡Bailalo!

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Que le enseñes a mi boca

Tus lugares favoritos

(Favorito, favorito, baby)

Pasito a pasito, suave suavecito

Nos vamos pegando, poquito a poquito

Hasta provocar tus gritos

Y que olvides tu apellido

Despacito"

As the song came to an end Nick planted a kiss on Judy's lips and they looked to see Constantine smiling. Judy, visibly tire picked up Constantine and told Nick that they were going to go to bed.

"Thank you for the dance Nick," Judy said with a sleepy smile. Nick kissed her again and bid her a goodnight. Nick sat and his mind wandered to all the possibilities. The things him and his son could do when Constantine grew older and what he would teach him. Nick smiled as he walked into his bedroom and laid down next to Judy and Constantine.

"Goodnight my angels." Nick closed his eyes and dreamed.

 **Well that's a wrap to another good chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. The song in the story is called _Despacito_ by Luis Fonsi featuring Justin Beiber. It's an amazing song about two lovers who want to take their relationship slowly but sexually. Again I'm sorry for the delay on the chapter but with this piece of shit IPad it isn't very easy to type. I will try to stay on top of updates but they could span 2 weeks each. Sorry! Please leave a review and suggestions that you have. I have plans to use certain suggestions for future chapters which I will love to put into this story. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~Beamer313**


	6. While the Baby Sleeps

**I'm sorry for my unexpected hiatus everyone! After school ended I kinda fell into a slump and lost track of my ideas so I'm gonna try and get back into the story and update as constantly as possible. Finally my computer battery is fixed which also helps me write faster. As always I enjoy the feedback that everyone has given and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Nick awoke to the sound of Constantine giggling and Judy cooing at him. Nick smirked, his signature smirk, and walked into the living room.

"Good morning Mrs. Wilde. How did you sleep?" Nick asked as he walked over and sneaked a kiss. Judy smiled and Constantine grabbed at Nick.

"Surprisingly well. Constantine didn't even get up once the whole night." Judy answered. She handed Constantine to Nick as she ventured into the kitchen and pulled a mixture and some blueberries out of the fridge. Nick immediately lit up at the thought of what she was making, blueberry pancakes. Nick smacked his lips and slipped by Judy and stole a blueberry from the bowl. Judy glared at him as she pulled out a pan and turned on the stove. The kitchen quickly filled with the aroma of sweet blueberries and pancake. Nick pulled a bottle of formula from the fridge for Constantine as Judy set down plates for Nick and herself.

The pancakes lasted a mere minute before not even a crumb was left on either plate. Nick checked the time and hopped up from the table. His shift at the precinct began soon and he couldn't be late. He hurried into his room where he slipped into his uniform and grabbed his favorite pair of shades. Before he went out the door he gave Judy and Constantine a kiss and then raced to the cruiser downstairs. As he pulled away from the curb his phone buzzed. He stopped at the red light ahead and pulled up the message. It was from Judy, " _maybe I'll put Constantine to bed early tonight ;)"_ Nick smirked and pocketed his phone as the light turned green. Nick made his way to the precinct and the thought of Judy made his mind race and his heart beat. God did he love his bunny.

Nick walked into the bullpen for briefing before he bolted out of the station to go on patrol. Nick drove around pulling over a few mammals who decided the speed limit was just a suggestion. The day quickly wound to an end though and Nick headed back to the station to get back into his civilian clothes before venturing back home. Nick tenderly opened the door and immediately he could smell Judy. His mouth salivated almost instantly as the tantalizing scent danced in his nostrils and he followed it to their bedroom. Nick loosened his tie and took off his shoes leaving them outside the door before he slowly opened the door.

Judy lay there in black lace lingerie that formed tightly to her curves. The smell of her arousal filled the room as Nick slunk towards the bed. She quickly grabbed hold of Nick's shirt and undid the buttons as Nick began slipping off the sexy lingerie his wife wore. As the two stripped Nick became harder and Judy's already astounding arousal almost allowed for a climax just by looking at her naked husband. The two quickly locked lips and let each other's tongues slip by their teeth. Nick's member became harder and harder in anticipation before he could take no more torture. Nick poked at Judy's entrance with his large cock before penetrating softly. A quiet yet sharp moan emitted from Judy's lips as Nick fell into an even pace, slowly thrusting in and out. Eventually Nick sped up as Judy began to quiver feeling her first orgasm coming. Nick's thrusts became harder as Judy and him screamed out together. Nick laid down and pulled Judy to his chest.

"Sly bunny," he said as they both closed their eyes. Slowly the two drifted off to sleep.


End file.
